<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eventuate by matrixaffiliate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463247">Eventuate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate'>matrixaffiliate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Hinny, Hinny fluff, Moving forward together, One-Shot, Post-Hogwarts, life transitions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Age tends to give us new perspectives, and Ginny is looking at her career in a new way. Hinny fluff. Post-Hogwarts. One-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eventuate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some Hinny fun and bonding. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny shoved the three kids from the grate and tossed the bags that had been slung over her shoulders to the floor.</p><p>"Mummy! I want pizza for dinner!" Jamie grabbed his bag and started digging through it, tossing everything he didn't want on the floor around him.</p><p>"Me too!" Al called out as he went running for Jamie's discarded items.</p><p>"Up! Mummy! Up!" Lily pulled on her leg.</p><p>"I'll get to dinner in just a bit." Ginny moved to her bedroom. "Just let Mummy change out of her Quidditch clothes."</p><p>Ginny took a deep breath as her three children followed her down the hall and up the stairs.</p><p>"Can we have ice cream?" Jamie asked as their little parade entered the master bedroom.</p><p>"No, ice cream is for Fridays." Ginny closed the door to her closet and quickly started to change.</p><p>"But Mummy, why is it only for Fridays?" Al shouted through the door.</p><p>Ginny pushed her forehead into the closed door. "Because if I let you, the three of you would bankrupt your father and me in ice cream purchases."</p><p>"How about chocolate then?" Jamie asked through the door.</p><p>"Chocolate?" Lily called out.</p><p>"Merlin, help me." Ginny pulled the door open. "Come on, let's get you fed."</p><p>"Daddy?" Lily looked around the room.</p><p>"Daddy will be home late tonight, love." Ginny sighed. Lily reached up and Ginny gave in before sweeping her little girl up.</p><p>"Come on, you two," She called over her shoulder as she descended the stairs.</p><p>Ginny thought she was exhausted when she left the pitch to pick up her kids from the Burrow. That was nothing in comparison to how tired she was once she'd fed them and managed to get them all to bed.</p><p>And she still had plays to review.</p><p>So with a cup of tea at the dining table and the playbook, Ginny settled in for another few hours before she could curl up in her bed.</p><p>She jumped when Harry's hand touched her shoulder. She could feel the crease from the spiral binding in her forehead. Great, she'd passed out.</p><p>"Alright, Gin?"</p><p>Ginny looked down at her playbook and nearly cried. She'd managed to review one play before she'd succumbed to her exhaustion.</p><p>"I can't keep doing this."</p><p>"Doing what?" Harry sat next to her, draping his arm over her shoulder.</p><p>"My life, Harry." Ginny gestured to her playbook. "This was supposed to be read last week. I'm not even half-way through. Picking up the kids from Mum's every day and then making dinner and getting the kids to bed and then I'm so tired that my tea can't even keep me awake."</p><p>Harry pulled Ginny into him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Gin. Once this case wraps up I'll be able to take on a bit more again."</p><p>"But it's not sustainable, love." Ginny huffed.</p><p>"I know," Harry sighed and pulled her closer against him.</p><p>She let it be quiet as she collected her thoughts. "You know, we're probably going to win the finals. And I helped to win the World Cup last year."</p><p>Harry turned toward her. "Gin what are you saying?"</p><p>"Maybe," Ginny took a deep breath, "maybe it's time for a change."</p><p>"Gin, we can hire help. You don't have to give up your dream. We can get a nanny and a cook and whoever else we need to make it so you have the time to focus on Quidditch."</p><p>Ginny shook her head, "Harry, I want to go out on my terms. I don't want to fizzle out like so many players who fade into obscurity."</p><p>Harry held her gaze and for a moment she let herself get lost in his gorgeous green eyes.</p><p>"If you're sure, love, but maybe let's sleep on it? See how you feel tomorrow. And maybe we can get Andy to help out one night a week, just to get us through to the end of this season."</p><p>Ginny sighed, "That's probably wise, and it'll give me a clear head to think about what's next."</p><p>"What do you want to be when you grow up, Gin." Harry chuckled and kissed along her hairline.</p><p>"I don't know, what would you think if I started a lingère line?"</p><p>Harry laughed. "I'll be honest, if you're the main model I'm probably going to Azkaban for beating up 90% of the wizards in Britain."</p><p>Ginny smirked, "Noted, but like you said, we should sleep on it."</p><p>"Was your nap enough to give you some energy for a bit of fun?" Harry trailed his fingertips along her neck.</p><p>Ginny hummed and leant into his touch. "Keep that sort of thing going, Potter, and you'll get more than just a bit of fun."</p><p>Later, wrapped around each other, drifting off to sleep, Harry ran his fingers through her tousled hair. "I love you."</p><p>Ginny smiled, "Even if I'm not a Quidditch star?"</p><p>Harry chuckled and kissed her. "Gin, you can be whatever you want to be, and as long as you choose to be with me I'll be there to support you."</p><p>"Even if it's a lingère model?" Ginny smirked.</p><p>Harry nipped at her lip. "If you must, then I'll support you from Azkaban."</p><p>Ginny ran a hand into his hair, "What are visiting hours like?"</p><p>Harry's response to her cheeky teasing was to send them on a second round of their previous bit of fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>